In The Moment
by you.just.got.STORMed
Summary: A oneshot set on a Midsummer holidays- no one ever seems to write about those. K/D. Inspired by parts of The Realms Of The Gods. Please R&R. The usual- not mine, Tamora Pierce's. Hope you enjoy!


**Inspired by The Realms Of The Gods- "Midsummer- do you know, I'd fair forgotten? Maybe I'll look in a pond on the way and find out who my true love is..." -Daine**

**"It was a pity that, unlike most girls of sixteen, she would not make a charm this Midsummer's Day to attract her true love..." -Ozorne.**

**The Moment**

She's lying on the green, green grass, immersed in sunlight, with her eyes closed and her lips set in a content smile. She doesn't see him coming, doesn't hear his footsteps, nor his sharp intake of breath as he takes in her appearance.

She doesn't realise that he thinks that she's beautiful, that he can't forget the way that the sunlight shines on her hair, bringing out the golden strands in it, nor the way that it makes her skin glow.

"Kel!" he greets her brightly, trying to keep his tone in check, to keep her from hearing what he feels.

She jerks up in surprise, her eyes open swiftly, she laughs with surprisingly open, pure delight when she sees who it is. "Dom! What are you doing down here on this fine Midsummer's Day?"

His heart aches at the sight of her gorgeous, hazel eyes fixed on him; he only wishes that she felt the way he did.

"Nothing better to do," he tries to say it in a noncholant way, is he imagining it, or did her face fall slightly? "Why aren't you up at the palace making a charm to attract your true love, oh dear Protector?"

Joking, flirting- they are the only ways he can try to quell his feelings. Because, of course, he has a reputation as a flirt and a joker- no one realises that he's serious about her- probably a good thing, he thinks, since that his feelings aren't recipricated.

He sits down next to her, being sure to sit only at a _friendly_ distance, and waits hopefully for her reply. He's hoping, as he does every year, that she hasn't got anyone.

It would hurt too much if she did.

She laughs but it sounds a little forced. "I don't really believe in true love."

His eyes widen involuntarily at this, his heart thuds a little faster.

She's never given him this answer before.

Does this mean, he wonders, that he has absolutely no chance now? None at all?

He's hoped, over the years, that she might start feeling something more-than-friendly for him, but so far he can't see anything in her to suggest this.

But then again, he hasn't seen her with anyone else, either.

He makes himself laugh in response. "So cynical. So hard. What's gone wrong this year?"

She stares at the grass; he stares at her, but she's unconscious of this. "I don't think who I think is my true love wants me."

His heart plummets- she wants someone else?

It hurts more than the time he got shot in the shoulder, it hurts more than anything else he's ever felt before.

But he forces himself to keep his composture- she can't see him fall apart- and smiles at her in what he hopes is a charming enough way. "Silly fellow. Who is he? I'm sure I can help."

She just shakes his head, refusing to tell him. This creates another throb of pain inside, he places both his hands in his lap and squeezes them together tightly- it helps to keep a calm front.

There is a long silence, eventually she turns to him, her eyes somehow firm and resolute.

Unconsciously, he leans forward slowly, his eyes fixed in hers.

"You can't help," she whispers, her voice full of some long-kept hurt. "Because my one true love is right here. And I know he won't love me back."

Confused, he tries to process what she is saying... he can't help but hope that she means what he thinks she means... and he knows, that if ever, now is the time...

His blue eyes flick down to her soft, full lips and then back up to her eyes. They're closing slowly- is that a tear flicking out the corner?- and then he is sure.

He leans in and gently touches his lips to hers; when there's no response his doubts return, but then she's wrapping a light hand around his neck and they're closer than ever...

They break off, he's giddy with relief and pure joy. "I love you, Keladry," he whispers, but then he thinks maybe it's too soon for her, he couldn't bear it if he was rejected now...

Her spare hand finds his and she squeezes it, her face in its happiness more beautiful than ever.

"I love you, Dom," she breathes; their lips meet again.

He breaks it to ask something. "Do you believe in true love now?"

She giggles, and he regrets not telling her how he felt earlier... so much wasted time.

"Of course I do," she replies softly, and when she kisses him again, he lives in the moment- no regrets, no hopes- just pure, simple bliss.

**_AN: So that was my first try at present tense writing.. It's a oneshot. I hope you liked it :)_**


End file.
